Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to technologies for correcting a field of view (FOY) of a 360-degree image.
As interest in virtual reality (VR) is enhanced, interest in VR content may be also increased. For example, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2002-0078141 (published on Oct. 18, 2002) discloses a system and method for producing a VR video image to obtain an object video using a plurality of video cameras and displaying the object video on a viewer in real time over a network and a local path.
VR content may be produced or captured as a panorama image of a 360-degree omnidirectional view point. A user may perform stereoscopic viewing of the VR content, which is not provided from a conventional video, and may select a direction he or she wants in all 360-degree directions and may view the VR content, rather than a form of viewing dependent on a specific view point of a photographer.
The content itself may be provided as an image of a 360-degree omnidirectional view point, but only a limited area may be consumed according to characteristics of a medium which consumes content, for example, a VR player, a mobile terminal, a web, or the like.
Particularly, if the user consumes a 360-degree image in a mobile environment rather than a dedicated terminal, he or she may miss an important scene or a specific scene depending on an FOV of content.